


The Recipe For Family

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Trip, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Is in College, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Group Chat Fic, He has a preference, I know it seems like it moves fast but I swear it’ll be a slow burn just wait, Jongho is confused about his sexuality, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Jung Wooyoung struggles with PTSD, M/M, Mingi has so much energy, Multi, Polyteez, Seongjoong are the best parents and the only brain cell, Starts out as a chat room fic but will turn into a regular one, Switch Choi San, Switch Kang Yeosang, Switch Kim Hongjoong, Switch Song Mingi, They all have some sort of bad backstory or traumatic event, They don’t put labels on the groups relationship, They’ll all get together but make it spicy, Top Choi Jongho, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Park Seonghwa, Wooyoung is everyone’s baby, You’ll understand the vibes as you read it, future smut, it’s hard to explain, possible future Domestic Discipline, they aren’t idols, they have a very interesting group dynamic, you’ll pick up on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Found at different time periods by different people, a group of online friends make a group chat/server together. All living in Korea, they become wonderful friends over the period of 6 months since the group was created.Bonding over games, music, college, stress, friendship and of course, sexuality- with their singular token straight friend on thin ice.One of the friends, Yeosang, asks to add his irl best friend to prove to the roommate that he interacts with others.Adding Jung Wooyoung just sped the process of something fun, cute and wonderful. It’s an adventure and SeongJoong have quite the group on their hands.This fic starts off as a chat room fic only! But it’ll morph into so much more.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 98
Collections: Anonymous





	1. First Gather Your Ingredients

Sangie: Yeosang

Favorite child: Jongho

Minki: Mingi

Blueberry: Hongjoong

Exhausted Parent: Seonghwa

Puppy Boy: Yunho

Sanshine: San

Fucking Gremlin: Wooyoung

Sangie: Hey do you guys mind if I invite my irl friend in here? He says I need more human interaction, so I want to show him I'm getting some. Also idk you'd probably like him when he's not being a bitch boy.

Sanshine: All good for me! A friend of yours is a friend of mine

Blueberry: if he's your friend, he's clearly trustworthy. Okay with me.

Exhausted Parent: Perfectly okay.

Sangie: Alright I'll add him now!

Sangie added Btslover123

Sangie:Woo you just exposed yourself with that name

Btslover123: shut the fuck up

Sangie changed Btslover123's nickname to 'Fucking Gremlin'

Sangie: Don't worry I fixed it for you.

Fucking Gremlin: Sleep with one eye open

Blueberry: Don't feed him after midnight Sangie and you'll be okay.

Fucking Gremlin: Sangie your friends are bullying me

Sangie: I'll bully you too, get over here bitch

Fucking Gremlin: 6 years of friendship down the drain, im blocking you

Sangie: Thank god finally

Fucking Gremlin: why do you forsake me

Minki: damn, u sure you're friends

Sangie: he bit me when I first met him

Fucking Gremlin: I did warn you I had a sweet tooth

Sangie: Wooyoung your gay is showing

Fucking Gremlin: When is it not

Sangie: you'll scare the straights

Fucking Gremlin: I forgot they exist

Favorite Child: I too forget I exist

Sangie: ^ Hes our token straight but he's on thin fucking ice

Favorite Child: whats that supposed to mean

Blueberry: Don't worry about it

Favorite Child: why am I friends with you all

Exhausted Parent: Ignore then Jongho. Also aren't you in class ?

Favorite Child: Yeah but she doesn't notice when you text in class

Blueberry:uh oh

Puppy Boy: Rip, it's been great knowing you straighty <3

Sanshine: Gremlin you get to witness the parents in action

Fucking Gremlin: Just call me Woo

Exhausted Parent: Get off your phone and pay attention, or else I'll server mute you for the rest of the day.

Favorite Child: :(

Exhausted Parent: :)

Sanshine: Run boy run

Favorite Child: I'll talk to you all after class

Exhausted Parent: That's what I thought. You children give me a migraine

Sanshine: watch it grandpa, I get to choose your nursing home

Blueberry: .......

Exhausted Parent: .......

Sanshine: im sorry

Fucking Gremlin: I thought that was very funny Sanshine

Sanshine: :D, you can call me San or Sannie! I'm glad someone appreciates it

Blueberry: Sangie take him back we don't want him anymore

Sangie: Hes your problem now too

Minki: Wait is this the same friend who barked at a teacher

Sangie: yes

Puppy boy: is this the same one who bit you because you won monopoly

Fucking Gremlin: He Cheated!!!!!

Sangie: I did not you fucking baby

Sangie: also Yes same guy

Sanshine: Is this the same one whose always clinging onto you and crawls into your bed at night

Sangie: Yeppppp

Fucking Gremlin: I see now, I see I am not loved here, I'm packing my cuddles up and taking the first flight to Australia.

Exhausted Parent: There there, dramatic one, it'll be okay.

Sangie: I just got tackled by him

Sangie: Hes abusing me

Sangie: HE BIT ME

Blueberry: who won the fight

Minki: Damn, Joong. Have some faith, Sangie clearly won

Sanshine: I don't know Woo seems like a rabid squirrel, maybe he finally got Sangie

The Puppy: Maybe they both got rabies and died

Minki: Goddamn Yunho

Sangie: I'm sitting on him

Puppy Boy: Arent you like a twink

Sangie: Excuse me? How dare you

Blueberry: hey what's wrong with Twinks

Minki: Of course you'd say that

Blueberry: >:0

Blueberry: Seonghwa they're bullying me

Exhausted parent: Leave poor Joong alone

Sangie: how come you won't defend me

Exhausted Parent: are you not a twink?

Sangie: You guys haven't even seen my face before >:o, assholes

Minki: idk we saw your arm in a picture once and it looked pretty twinky to me

Sangie: okay you fucking himbo

Minki: you take that back

Sangie: no

Sanshine: anyways, he's just letting you sit on him? He's must be extra twinky

Sangie: I'm not a twink!! But yes he is

Blueberry: honestly at this point we've been friends for like what, 6 months? Might as well show our face

Blueberry:

Exhausted Parent: I'm too gay for this

Sanshine: Hongjoong how dare you never tell us that you're hot

Minki: damn

Puppy Boy: now I remember why I'm not straight

Sangie: Woo says you're adorable, I agree with his statement.

Blueberry: your gayness is suffocating me, thank you

Sangie: Who next???

Exhausted Parent: I'll go next I guess

Exhausted Parent:

Sangie: hi yes pardon me while I go to hell for being so incredibly gay

Sanshine: I hope the rest of you are ugly, I can't take anymore of this, you're too pretty

Minki: You're so pretty??? Wtf Hwa

Puppy boy: I'm speechless

Sangie: Wooyoung says you're very attractive

Sanshine: Joong are you okay buddy

Blueberry: no

Sangie: Understandable

Exhausted Parent: Thank you guys:)!

Sangie: I'll go next I guess??

Sangie:

Blueberry: I don't believe you

Fucking Gremlin: I have to live with that, imagine how I feel

Blueberry: I see Yeosang released you, Yeosang you're perfect, like a living statue

Minki: amazing use of words, couldn't say it better

Puppy boy: I am so incredibly fucking gay rn

Exhausted Parent: Yeosang I don't think you understand how pretty you are

Sanshine: god you're an attractive twink

Sangie: how dare you, but thank you

Favorite Child: I'm straight okay, but Jesus Christ

Blueberry: Is he having his gay awakening

Favorite Child: I'm straight

Minki: I don't think you will be at the end of this

Sanshine: I'll go next?

Sanshine:

Fucking Gremlin: please hit me with your car

Sangie: you're gonna scare him woo!

Sangie: Please push me off a cliff

Exhausted Parent: I feel like I should be worried about you two, but I understand it, San I can't even process this.

Blueberry: I think I'm gonna cry, I just saw an angel

Minki: I think I scared my friend with how loud I just gasped

Puppy boy: San we need at least one picture of you a day from now on, I am addicted to your face

Blueberry: @ The Favorite Child, you okay there buddy

Favorite Child: leave me alone

Minki: We're turning him

Sangie: we're gay mingi, we aren't vampires

Fucking Gremlin: are you all actually gay except for the one token straight?

Sanshine: Bi but I lean towards men

Blueberry: I don't put labels on my sexuality, I lean to masculine presenting people I think???

Minki: Bi, no preference

Puppy Boy: Also Bi, no preference

Sangie: I'm gay, but you know that

Exhausted parent: I don't know what I am, but it's not straight

Fucking Gremlin: Damn okay, I'll go next.

Fucking Gremlin:

Sanshine: Excuse me, what the hell? Another cute twink?

Sangie: Don't fall for his pretty face, it's a disguise

Puppy Boy: why is everyone so PRETTY! Woo how tall are you?

Blueberry: I can't decide if I'm in heaven or hell rn, you're so precious

Fucking Gremlin: Idk around 5'8?

Sangie: Don't fall for it, I'm 5'8 and he's slightly shorter than me, I give him 5'7 1/2

Puppy boy: So small!!!

Fucking Gremlin: You're just asking for me to beat your shins in

Puppy boy: I'm sorry but I feel like I'm being threatened by a cupcake rn

Puppy boy: Everyone is small to me though! I'm 6'1:)

Sangie: Jesus CHRIST

Blueberry: I'm intimidated

Fucking Gremlin: Okay back to complimenting my face now

Exhausted Parent: You're so cute! I wanna squish your cheeks~

Minki: I'm 6'0!! Also Wooyoung so small!! So cute!!

Blueberry: I'm sorry why are you two so tall I'm suing

Exhausted Parent: I'm around 5'10-5'11

Blueberry: Thats it I'm suing

Sanshine: You're short aren't you

Blueberry: None of your business

Fucking Gremlin: Please join me in the small club, I'm lonely

Blueberry: I'm 5'7:/

Favorite Child: hah short

Blueberry changed @ Favorite Child's nickname to "Betrayer Child"

Betrayer Child: worth it

Exhausted Parent: Go back to class before I mute you

Betrayer child: You all have nice faces, I'll be back soon

Minki: Are you still positive we aren't like vampires, can we infect him

Exhausted Parent: I'm positive Minki, but that sure would be cool.

Puppy Boy: I'll go next?

Puppy Boy:

Minki: oh NO HES HOT

Fucking Gremlin: God DAMNIT

Blueberry: I need an inhaler

Sanshine: Someone give me CPR, preferably mouth to mouth

Exhausted Parent: Damn, you're really pretty

Fucking Gremlin: Sangie had to walk away from his phone, I think he's fanning himself

Sangie: Keep your mouth shut Wooyoung, or I'll tell them what you said outloud for a few of their pictures

Freaking Gremlin: ignore anything I said before I'm sorry

Sanshine: I can't decide if I wanna know or not

Fucking Gremlin: no

Minki: ANyways, my turn!

Minki:

Minki: ^ This was for a college karaoke night

Puppy Boy: nobody touch me I'm simping

Sangie: I knew it, himbo, HOT HIMBO

Fucking Gremlin: I need a walk, I'm overheating

Blueberry: how is he so FUCKING HOT

Exhausted Parent: I cannot put into words how gay I'm feeling rn

Sanshine: Please punch me in the face

Minki: I could never!!!!

Betrayer Child: You look like you give great Piggy back rides

Blueberry: Alright that's the closest we're getting, you're up next

Betrayer Child:

Blueberry: Are you okay with us simping over you for a minute

Betrayer Child: Go for it, compliments are compliments

Sanshine: You are so incredibly handsome oh my god

Fucking Gremlin: why do you have to be straight

Sangie: you look like you could snap Woo in two, I love it

Blueberry: Okay you're my favorite again

Exhausted parent: Joong don't pick favorites, but damn, you're very cute!

Minki: I'm trying so hard to not simp over a straight man

Puppy Boy: I'm accidentally already simping a little

Fucking Gremlin: honestly id let him snap me in half

Sangie: Okay woo we get it, you're a bottom

Fucking Gremlin: How fucking dare you

Sangie: are you gonna look at me and tell me that I'm wrong ?

Fucking Gremlin: I hate all of you, I'm blocking you all, Sangie I'd like a refund on our friendship

Sanshine: okay now you've just proved his point

Fucking Gremlin: I'm a switch

Sangie: keep telling yourself that, bottom

Exhausted Parent: Let's Reel this conversation back into the PG area please boys

Blueberry: yeah, it's too early rn. Save it for 4am please

Exhausted Parent: If I catch any of you on here at 4am, I'm video calling you until you sleep

Fucking Gremlin: I don't see how that's a threat, that seems like a blessing to me

Blueberry: no

Sangie: no

Sanshine: no

Blueberry: he's a scary, scary man

Sangie: I've had it happen to me two different times except it was voice only, one from from Joong and the other was Hwa, Hwa May be gentler than Joong, but he's scary when he wants to be

Fucking Gremlin: oh my god is that why you were dead asleep last week?! We were supposed to pull an all nighter together!

Blueberry: Hwa we have our hands full.

Exhausted parent: Oh god


	2. Gather Your Cooking Supplies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a theme with my titles if you haven’t picked up on it ❤️
> 
> TW for this chapter: talks of Medications and mental illness

Sangie: Yeosang

Betrayer Child: Jongho

Fucking Gremlin: Wooyoung

Puppy Boy: Yunho

Minki: Mingi

Exhausted Parent: Seonghwa

Blueberry: Hongjoong

Sanshine: San

——————————

Two days later, 3pm

Sangie: Tell them what you did Wooyoung

Sanshine: Tea time?

Puppy Boy: Do we wanna know

Minki: Is this gonna traumatize me

Blueberry: should I start getting ready to scold someone

Betrayer Child: I want popcorn for this Wait please

Exhausted Parent: I'm a little frightened to find out.

Fucking Gremlin: I think Sangie is mad at me

Sangie: He woke me up at 4am, by shooting me in the neck with a nerf gun and then ran around screaming while I tried to hit him . We got a noise complaint, now we're on thin ice on being kicked out. Again.

Fucking Gremlin: I don't see how that's my fault, any smart person would scream if someone chased them.

Sangie: someone take him before I bury him in a freezer

Puppy boy: there there Sangie, it'll be okay

Sanshine changed @ Fucking Gremlins name to Loud Mouth

Loud Mouth: I'm being bullied

Sangie: good

Sanshine: I feel like you scream when you talk

Loud Mouth: I scream when I do a lot of things ;)

Minki: imagine fucking someone and they just scream like a banshee

Blueberry: okay backtracking this conversation, Sangie are you genuinely on thin ice with your apartment now?

Sangie: Yes

Loud Mouth: No

Exhausted Parent: Wooyoung I'm muting you while we talk to Sangie, you're in server time out.

Sanshine: oooooo hes in troubleeeeeeeee

Betrayer Child: ooooooooooo

Blueberry: Do you two need to be in server time out also

Puppy Boy: damn the parents aren't playing around today

Minki: hug me they're scary

Puppy boy: I gotchu boo

Sanshine: no sorry Hongjoong:(<3

Betrayer child: sorry Joong

Blueberry: id let you goof off any other time but Sangie getting another noise complaint could be very bad, so we just need to help him with this first<3

Exhausted parent: thank you boys<3.

Sangie isn't this your fourth noise complaint?

Sangie: yes, there is a 5 strikes you're out system. We're both guilty for this one, I shouldn't have chased him and he shouldn't have screamed like a banshee

Blueberry: he also shouldn't have shot you at 4am, your both in college, you need your sleep.

Sangie: Oh hes pulls all nighters often

Exhausted Parent: Oh???? When does he get a chance to ever sleep

Sangie: I cannot even explain how many times I've had to force him to sleep, he doesn't like sleeping alone so I usually have to sleep beside him or stay with him until he does.

Puppy Yunho: he sounds like a handful

Sangie: he is but he's my handful, I wouldn't trade him for the world. No fight, no person, no stressful living situation, none of it could ever break my friendship with him. As much as I shit talk him, he knows I'll never let him go, he knows I'll just kick his ass instead. He's been through a lot, he deserves the love and affection

Sanshine: Damn okay wow, that's adorable

Puppy Boy: I want what they have

Minki: bitch I'm right here

Betrayer Child: that's a wonderful friendship Sangie

Blueberry: that's absolutely adorable and just the sweetest. But at least now you have us, we can all lovingly kick his ass

Exhausted Parent: he's a sweet boy with lots of energy, but he's an absolute delight to know

Blueberry: If you guys EVER get kicked out, call me. I'm not even playing around, I will drive to get you. I don't care how far you live from me.

Sangie: stop dude you're gonna make me cry

Exhausted Parent: The same for me if he couldn't, I'm actually pretty sure we all would for each other.

You guys need to fix his sleeping schedule though, because I bet the noise complaint issue would happen MUCH less.

Sangie: I'm gonna try, I care about him a lot and he's always tired. I'm gonna DM you something later, not rn tho

Exhausted Parent: call me next time he can't sleep I have an idea. Also okay<3

Sangie: alright thank you Hwa<3

Exhausted Parent: alright you're unmuted now Woo

Loud Mouth: :(, how dare you mute me and then talk affectionately about me, I'm gonna go vomit

Exhausted Parent: we needed to talk to Sangie, that's what you get. Now we need to talk to you

Loud mouth: mom pick me up I'm scared

Exhausted parent: You need to fix your sleep schedule so this doesn't happen again

Loud mouth: and I'm gonna listen to a person on the Internet I just met a few days ago because ?

Blueberry: We care about you buddy. I know you don't know us as well as Sangie does, but we still care about you and your well being

Loud Mouth: gross affection

Sangie: Stop trying to be edgy. He's smiling at his phone

Loud Moutb: :(), stop you're ruining my image

Sanshine: what image, you're fucking adorable

Loud Mouth: >:0, no I'm very sexy

Sanshine: yes that too, but very very adorable

Blueberry: anyways, back to the main problem (But San is totally correct Woo), why do you not sleep at night? You can DM Hwa or I if you don't feel comfortable talking about it outloud.

Loud Mouth: I'll do that? Not that I don't trust the rest of you! You're all so sweet<3

Sangie: Woo doesn't talk about it much

Sanshine: We get it<3, no hurt feelings from any of us, we've all been there at least once.

Minki: 100%!

Puppy Boy: Hwa and Joong are the best listeners and always help

Betrayer Child: I almost dropped out of school but they helped me get my grades back up and start enjoying school

Sanshine: See? No hurt feelings here!<3

Loud mouth: Why tf have you hogged these men to yourself Sangie?

Sangie: they're my boys, I didn't wanna share, but sharing is caring when it comes to Woo

Loud mouth: so sweeeeet, see you're secretly really sweet

Sangie: I will replace your toothpaste with glue don't test me

Loud mouth: no not again please I'm sorry

Sanshine: again?????

Exhausted Parent: GLUE????

Minki: imagine going to the doctors and having to tell them you brushed your teeth with glue

Sangie: I thought he'd notice something wasn't right, but no he just shrugged and started brushing

Blueberry: Okay that's hilarious but also please tell me you at least used non-toxic glue

Sangie: obviously I'm not a heathen

Sanshine: I worry about you sometimes

Sangie: don't worry I do too

——————————————————

Btslover123 added @ Marsandstars and @ koreabigminion to a chat

Btslover123 changed his name to 'Woo'

Woo changed @ Marsandstars 's name to 'Hwa'

Woo changed @ koreabigminion's name to 'Joong'

Woo: I feel bad like I'm leaving the others out

Hwa: Don't feel bad, they understand I promise. If you don't feel comfortable telling everyone, that's perfectly okay.

Joong: We're here for you babe. Whats going on?

Woo: Promise not to tell? Even Sangie? It's easier telling people I barley know. He's going to be worried if I tell him and he's already so stressed about classes.

Hwa: We'll keep it between us, but if it's something detrimental to your health or could possibly become, we may have to baby, but we'll help you with whatever it is.

Woo: I understand, I don't know if it is? Also where did all the petnames come from

Joong: it slips sometimes, do you want us to stop?

Woo: no it's okay, I'm fine with it

Hwa: What's up Wooyoungie

Woo: I don't want to get into any details, Sangie knows at least half of them.

I've just been having reoccurring nightmares about something that happened to me, and now I'm kinda just scared to sleep? I wish that's all it was. I think I may be having flashbacks again and I don't want to tell Sangie because last time he was so stressed out he barley slept too. He just took care of me, and he really needs to focus on his school. I don't know what triggered them to start coming again. I don't have any triggers that we've found, it just... happens?

Joong: Do you taken any medication for it? I'm sorry it's acting up again baby<3

Hwa: I have an idea, but I wanna hear the answer to Joongs question first.

Woo: you're gonna get mad at me

Joong: We won't get mad sweetheart

Woo: I'm supposed to be but I just can't remember. So I just stopped taking them like 6 months ago. I thought I wouldn't need them anymore

Hwa: Oh Woo, you need to take you meds, they'll help you through this honey

Woo: I know, it's so just hard and I never have the motivation

Joong: It's pretty hard, would it help you if one of us reminded you?

Woo: maybe? Idk. I don't want to be a burden

Hwa: you could never be a burden, you're the sweetest , we care about you a lot

Joong: I'm not going to push you into telling Sangie about the reoccurring nightmares, but you really need to tell him that your aren't taking your meds. It's really important that you take them baby

Woo: I feel like a nutcase

Joong: I don't want to hear you saying that ever again, I'm serious. You are NOT a nutcase. Mental illness is hard and it's perfectly okay to need medications, coping mechanisms, all of it. Everyone heals or manages their shit in their own way. You are not a nut case because you take meds

Woo: I don't know what to do anymore

Hwa: hear me out for this, and before you throw a fit, it wouldn't burden us at all. The nights you don't want to be alone and Sangie can't let you lay with him, can't sleep, or maybe feeling a little manic, we'll video call until you fall asleep. I've voice called multiple of the boys to sleep, I can do it for you too, Joong also.

Sangie just wants to help you, he loves you, he wants whats best for you.

We won't let him stay up all night worrying about you, we got you both, always.

You don't have to tell him, but we'd appreciate if you tried to let him in your head, just a little sweetheart.

Woo: you're gonna make me cry. Alright I'm okay with that I think? I'll just add Sangie in here and let him read up.

Joong: Good Job woo, we're proud of you <3.

Woo added @ hethetmorelikegaygay to the chat

Woo changed @ hethetmorelikegaygay's name to 'Sangie'

Woo: @ Sangie, read up

Sangie: god Woo, you could never burden me. You're my best friend.

I wish you would've told me sooner but I understand it's hard<3, I'm very proud of you for telling us though. You know you can ALWAYS wake me up to cuddle if you need.

Woo: why are we typing, you're literally In the other room

Sangie: I wanted Hwa and Joong to see that too, so they didn't think I ignored you. I can hear you sniffling, come here and cuddle babe

Hwa: cute, give him extra cuddles from us<3

Joong:^^^^

—————————————————

Wooyoung quickly put down his phone and stumbled into Yeosangs room, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"C'mon, silly Woo, I'm always open to cuddling. Get over here"

Wooyoung crawled under the covers and latched onto Yeosang, nuzzling his face into his neck.

He couldn't believe he broke down like that in front of them.

"Get out of your head Woo, do you wanna watch something on my phone with me? Or keep messaging the boys?"

Wooyoung shrugged and breathed in Yeosangs scent, watching Yeosangs phone as he held it so he could see the screen too.

He wish Yeosang knew how much he really meant to him, but for some reason he really is having issues expressing it to him. He really hopes he knows, he would take a bullet for his best friend and he's so sorry Sangie has to be friends with someone who is scared of sleeping.

Wooyoung feels a tear slipping down his cheek, god he's such a baby.

Yeosang brushed the tear away with his thumb and kissed Wooyoungs forehead.

He wished Wooyoung understood that he would do absolutely anything to show Wooyoung his worth. Wooyoung is perfection in his eyes, the absolute sunshine in his life, the reason he smiles so much, he wished Wooyoung really knew how much he meant to him. For some reason, it was hard to tell him to his face, and he didn't know why.

"You're no burden Wooyoung, you mean so much to so many people. Now why don't you help me cyber bully Hongjoong?"

Wooyoung chuckled and laid his head over Yeosangs heart, watching Yeosang open the chatting app and for once, letting himself escape the torment that is his head.

———————————————-

Sangie: hey bitches we're back, and I have a cuddle buddy reading as I type

Puppy Boy: luckyyyy, picture?

Sangie:

Sangie: Wooyoung is beside me but he's not in the mood to be photographed rn 

Puppy Boy: Understandable but hey at least we get a picture of one cutie! Tell the other cutie that he's adorable

Sangie: he said fuck off and now he's hiding in my neck (it's adorable)

Puppy boy: >:( I'm so jealous rn

Sanshine: I'm now suffering from lack of cuddles and attention

Puppy Boy: send a cute face pic then you needy bitch

Sanshine:

Minki: god DAMN

Blueberry: I feel like Yunho is thirsting over us

Puppy Boy: do you blame me

Blueberry: no they're all hot

Sanshine: thank you for the attention

Puppy Boy: Of course cutie you deserve it<3

Sanshine: alright too much attention, I'm gonna start blushing

Blueberry: don't tell him that I think that's what he's going for

Sanshine: Quick Sangie post a cute picture again I can't take this

Sangie: I'm on it

Sangie:

Sangie: I have no idea why or where I this is from

Puppy Boy: oh no he's precious

Betrayer child: I hope you put a blanket on him after so he didn't get chilly

Sangie: I did

Exhausted Parent: good

Sangie: Woo is smiling now

Sangie: now he's hitting me as I type

Sangie: he just bit me Brb this bitch needs to be tickled

Minki: get em Sangie!


	3. A Cup Of Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your comments really help give me motivation!! I really appreciate it❤️❤️❤️

Sangie: Yeosang

Betrayer Child: Jongho

Loud mouth: Wooyoung

Puppy Boy: Yunho

Minki: Mingi

Exhausted Parent: Seonghwa

Blueberry: Hongjoong

Sanshine: San

____________

_Five days later, 5pm, Monday_

Puppy Boy: I keep seeing this post pop up on twitter and now I'm curious, what are some thing to call your partner?

Exhausted Parent: Honey

Minki: Sugar

Loud Mouth: Milk

Sanshine: fuck

Betrayer Child: whatever happened to just using baby?

Blueberry: boring I use that for people I care about, Let's spice it up with a solid Eggmcmuffin

Exhausted parents: Joong I question your sanity.

Sanshine: oh yeah Eggmcmuffin, let's a make a gravy biscuit

Loud Mouth: alright that's it go to jail

Minki: straight to jail right now, that had to be illegal somewhere

Betrayer Child: Hwa he traumatized me

Exhausted Parent: look what you did to my poor baby

Sanshine: in my defense, I'm really really tired

Puppy Boy: please go nap I'm begging

Sanshine: no I need to fix my sleeping schedule

Exhausted Parent: I'm proud of you

Sanshine: you hear that you load of disappointments? He's proud of me

Sangie: I'm a happy disappointment

Blueberry: I genuinely worry about your sanity sometimes. Anyways, I gotta head to work now, behave boys, stay safe

Loud Mouth: I don't think I've ever heard him mention a job?? What does he do

Puppy Boy: idk he won't tell us, I think Hwa may know?

Exhausted Parent: My mouth is shut.

Sangie:Damnit

Sanshine: I don't think we've ever really talked about life outside of here, other than the occasional College stories.

Minki: yeah it kinda became all of our escape place I think

Puppy Boy: I do dog training part time, and I help out at a dance studio when I have free time

Minki: dog trainer aye ;D, I bet you know how to keep them in line

Betrayer Child: annnnnnd thats my cue to leave, I'll talk to you guys later, I'm going out to dinner with friends

Sanshine: bye!!!

Exhausted Parent: what did I just come back to, I left my phone for a minute, what the hell

Sangie: we were just learning about how Minki is a bottom

Minki: I AM NOT

Loud Mouth: idk pretty sus seems like something a bottom would say

Sanshine: Wooyoung why are YOU talking

Loud Mouth: I fucking hate this family

Minki: I'm a switch, I can dm you my test results for proof. I just acknowledge a good (top?????) when I see one

Exhausted Parent: you guys have had worse conversations, I'll let this happen but you're on thin ice

Puppy Boy: I glad I radiate top energy, we're superior

Exhausted Parent: We are

Sangie: :0 you even got Hwa in on this

Sanshine: I'm a switch, but I prefer to top

Sangie: Makes sense, I'm a switch but I prefer to bottom

Loud Mouth: you're a what now, I always just assumed you were a top

Minki: I'm sorry to break it to you, but even a bottom could top you Wooyoung

Sanshine: you assumed he was a top?? Don't guess until you've done the deed, you never know

Loud Mouth: but we have

Sangie: like 5 years ago

Minki: beep beep beep, back this truck up, you fucked?

Sangie: he was 15, I was 16, and we were curious

Sanshine: you fucked because you were curious???

Loud Mouth: we were young and closeted, it was awkward as hell

Sangie: it was, we do not speak of it anymore

Exhausted Parent: I feel like I just learnt so much about you two

Puppy Boy: Anyways, Hey San truth or dare?

Sanshine: uhh Truth

Puppy Boy: How many hours have you slept this week

Sanshine: Dare

Puppy Boy: I dare you to sleep

Sanshine: I don't like this game

Exhausted Parent: Why don't you take like a 1-2 hour nap Sannie?

Sanshine: I'm busy studying

Minki: you've been studying like crazy, take a break Stupid<3

Sangie: yeah seriously you've been over working yourself

Loud Mouth: I will send you a voice audio of me screaming like a banshee if you don't sleep

Sanshine: I'm being threatened, fine but I'm not gonna fall asleep I'm telling you.

Exhausted Parent: we appreciate you trying.

———————————

_7pm, Monday_

Puppy boy: he's out like a light isn't he

Exhausted Parent: Most likely, what is with you all and not sleeping? You're going to drive me crazy

Sangie: College is rough

Minki: I feel like I'm gonna go insane

Loud Mouth: how come you're never tired Hwa?

Minki: he's loaded and he's smart

Exhausted Parent: Don't say it like that!!!

Puppy Boy: he's only speaking straight facts, but you also worked hard to get where you are!

Loud Mouth: Whats it like to not fight over who gets the hot water? Luckyyy

Exhausted Parent: Don'teven, I have so many bedrooms here, I could house you all.

Sangie: damn at least ask us on a date first

Exhausted Parent: I hate you

Puppy Boy: lies, we all know you'd do anything for us

Loud Mouth: do you ever get lonely?

Sangie: Wooyoung shush

Exhausted Parent: it's okay Sangie. Sometimes, I dog sit for some friends occasionally or watch a friends child. I keep myself busy

Loud Mouth: if Sangie and I live near you, we can wreck your house to help >:D

Exhausted Parent: In your dreams , I'll kick your ass. Anyways, I hope we all live at least semi close to each other.

We should do something fun in the summer, like a summer trip to the beach or maybe a log cabin. I own a beach house we could use.

Minki: that sounds so niceeeeee

Puppy Boy: god I need that

Loud Mouth: fuck yes

Sangie: we should genuinely plan this

Minki: we'll wait until everyone is online, and then maybe we could plan it??? How long until everyone's summer break?

Sangie: Ours starts in three weeks

Minki: mine starts in 2 weeks

Puppy Boy: three for me too

Exhausted Parent: 2ish for mine too, Joongs is in three, I don't know about Jongho

Loud Mouth: Neither Sangie and I can drive, so we'd probably have to take a bus depending on how far it is.

Minki: Damn so y'all are gay gay

Sangie: shut the fuck up driving is scary

Exhausted Parent: I'm sure one of us could pick you up, whose ever closer. We'll sort it out later.

Loud Mouth: now I'm all excited, I hope this happens

Puppy Boy: it better happen, I'm getting my hopes up

——————————————-

_1 am, Tuesday_

Loud Mouth: Good morning everyone:D

Blueberry: Wooyoung wtf, it's not morning until you've slept and woken up.

Loud Mouth: well that's just YOUR OPINION

Blueberry: @ Marsandstars, the gremlin escaped

Exhausted Parent: Didn't Sangie literally just get you to finally sleep like two hours ago?

Loud Mouth: yes and now I'm awake why is that hard to grasp

Blueberry: boy-

Minki: why are u all so active, go the fuck to sleep

Blueberry: Sorry Minki bby, turn your Notifications off for the night, we got this covered

Minki: kk gn

Exhausted Parent: Wooyoung do I need to call Sangie? You need to sleep dummy.

Loud Mouth: He looks so peaceful, I don't want to disturb him.

Blueberry: You need to sleep too though, do you want one of us to call you?

Loud Mouth: It'll only wake Sangie, he's snuggled in bed with me.

Exhausted Parent: Do you have headphones in?

Loud Mouth: yes?

Exhausted Parent: one of us can call you and talk to you until you fall asleep then. You don't respond, just listen. That way Sangie doesn't get woken up!

Blueberry: When did you get so smart? Damn.

Exhausted Parent: When I stopped listening to you.

Blueberry: goddamn okay wow, that was good

Loud Mouth: Okay but I can't promise I'll fall asleep.

Blueberry: That's okay, at least try for us babe. You can text me or Hwa if it doesn't work.

Exhausted Parent: I'll call you in a minute, let me get ready for bed.

Loud Mouth: Okay thank you, seriously<3.

—————————————  
 _10:30 am, Tuesday_

Puppy Boy: damn y'all were being so soft last night

Sanshine: right? Woke up and had my heart melted.

Sangie: Damn I somehow slept right through that

Minki: I don't remember messaging at all last night

Betrayer Child: I completely forgot to turn my Notifications back on after I got home, oopsies

Loud Mouth: You betrayer

Sanshine: really living up to your name

Betrayer Child: I could snap you like a twig

Sanshine: @ koreabigminion Jongho is being scary again

Blueberry: well then stop aggravating him, not my fault if he snaps you like a twig

Loud Mouth: aren't you supposed to watch out for your children

Blueberry: show me your adoption papers and then we'll talk

Loud mouth: I'M ADOPTED?!

Sanshine: you can't just throw that onto us, now he's gonna cry

Loud Mouth: I'm gonna do it

Blueberry: @ Marsandstars please come get these children

Exhausted Parent: Excuse me these are our children.

Blueberry: our 6 little babies

Exhausted Parent: I'm glad you finally understand.

Loud Mouth: does that mean I can call you daddy ;D

Blueberry: we’re disowning this one

Exhausted Parent: Oops I tripped and spilled our signed copy of your adoption papers into the shredder

Sangie: I’ve called Hongjoong Appa before

Puppy Boy: I feel like we all have at least once on accident

Sanshine: our friendship dynamic is so unique

Loud Mouth: I haven’t yet

Betrayer Child: it’ll happen, trust me

Exhausted Parent: Why do I have to be the mom

Sanshine: do you really need us to answer that

Exhausted Parent: I’ll accept it. Hongjoong if we ever divorce I get full custody

Blueberry: I want Sangie, you can have the rest.

Loud Mouth: HEY

Sangie: thank you Appa, please make sure I never have to see Wooyoung ever again

Exhausted Parent: Why do you get the good one

Sanshine: THE GOOD ONE?!

Minki: I feel like a trading card rn

Puppy Boy: Have you met me though? Im a fucking delight why am I not the good one

Exhausted Parent: look what you’ve done, you’re tearing the marriage apart

Blueberry: I want a divorce

Exhausted Parent: No

Blueberry: Fine, I guess we’ll stay married

Exhausted Parent: Fine

Blueberry: Fine

Sanshine: What the fuck just happened

Sangie: Wooyoung is losing his shit laughing in the other room, I can hear it

Minki: Look at Joong pretending it’s such a hassle to be married to Hwa

Puppy Boy: A True comedian.

Blueberry: I hate it here.


	4. Half A Cup Of Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird spacing, ao3 decided to be weird.  
> On another note, I had to do adulting today and I think writing has been the only thing that got me through it💀.

_Wednesday, 12pm_

Minki: Do you ever feel bugs on you when there aren't any?

Sangie: those are the ghosts of all the bugs you've killed

Minki: :(

Blueberry: look what you did, you scared him. Stupid

Puppy Boy: it's okay Minki, they're giving you hugs!

Loud Mouth: yeah all those ghost spiders are all over you, hugging you

Sanshine: when you get little random sharp pains, it's them giving you lil love bites:) <3

Minki: MAKE THEM STOP

Exhausted Parent: Alright, Alright, Settle down. Mingi there are no ghost bugs on you

Loud Mouth: Yeah they're inside you instead

Blueberry: Wooyoung

Loud Mouth: there are no bugs in or on you Mingi

Minki: I hate you all, I got the chills

Sangie: I'm not sorry at all

Exhausted Parent: .....

Sangie: I'll pretend to be sorry

Exhausted Parent: Alright that's the best I'm getting.

Betrayer Child: Did we ever make the summer plans? Everyone is online rn.

Sanshine: Oh shit! We forgot!

Blueberry: Well we got the house planned out, all of us are mutually on summer break in like 3ish weeks right?

Exhausted Parent: Yeah I wrote it all down. We just need to decide what day we leave, whose gonna pick up WooSang, I got food money covered, I'll leave early to stock up on food. So if I pick up WooSang they'll have to suffer through food trips with me.

Sangie: WooSang???

Exhausted Parent: It's easier than saying your names separately, you two are a packaged deal.

Loud Mouth: Okay you're correct

Blueberry: Send us your address and we'll see whose closer to you both.

Sangie: Can do, I'll DM you.

———————————

_Wednesday, 1pm_

Blueberry: Well turns out Hwa lives 30 minutes away from them, I'm a solid hourish away. So looks like there will be a WooSangHwa road trip

Puppy Boy: Rip Hwa. May he Rest In Peace

Sanshine: I bet 100$ it takes 2 hours before Wooyoung gets his ass beat by Eomma

Exhausted Parent: I am a calm Eomma, I have the patience of a saint

Sangie: Yeah but Wooyong is a fucking demon child

Betrayer Child: I feel like Joong is the one we should watch out for

Loud Mouth: but he's so small and adorable

Minki: Oh, oh Wooyoung bby no. He's small but he's vicious

Loud Mouth: I'll believe it when I see it

Sanshine: Shhhh guys lets let him dig his own funereal

Puppy Dog: wtf is our friendship group dynamic

Blueberry: Exhausted Parents with 6 Demon children

Puppy Boy: excuse me I'm a delight

Exhausted Parent: Yeah you just have an extreme amount of energy

Puppy Boy: okay you got me there.

Loud Mouth: Wait Hwa, we are staying in one of your houses, do you have any like important house rules???

Exhausted Parent: Don't break shit, don't fight, don't do anything stupid, don't burn my kitchen down, use common sense, tell me or Joong before leaving the house (You don't know the area and I don't want to accidentally lose one of you. I don't need to be suspected for murder). That's about it?

Sanshine: What will happen when Wooyoung or Yunho100% break something

Exhausted Parent: We'll cross that bridge when we come to it I guess??

Loud Mouth: HEY

Puppy Boy: HEY, I am not THAT clumsy

Sangie: Sannie you're also clumsy, didn't you literally trip on air and fall down the stairs that one time, and you couldn't go to your classes because you looked like you got into a fist fight.

Betrayer Child: and he didn't want to go because then he'd have to tell people he fell down the stairs and that was embarrassing to him

Sanshine: I'm blocking you all now

Loud Mouth: even me:(

Sanshine: no but you're on thin ice twink

Blueberry: Anyways, I'm so excited to see you kids<3

Minki: I hope you all like skinship

Sangie: Wooyoung will literally latch onto you, be careful

Sanshine: I love it

Puppy Boy: I enjoy it a lot!

Blueberry: I'm neutral, I like it sometimes

Betrayer Child: I tolerate it

Exhausted Parent: I enjoy it a lot

Minki: I'm so hyped!

——————————————————

_Thursday, 1pm, A day before the trip._

Puppy Boy: I feel like bouncing off the walls, I'm so excited, I just bought some beach toys

Puppy Boy changed @ Exhausted Parent's name to @ Beach Parent

Beach Parent: Ah a long awaited name change

Blueberry: I've pretty much fully packed for the summer

Loud Mouth: Yeo and I are fully packed

Sangie: Rephrase that

Loud Mouth: Sangie packed both our bags while I watched

Sangie: thank you

Sanshine: I'm fully packed, I even gave Shiber a mini bag

Minki: Why does your stuffed toy need his own bag

Sanshine: :(

Minki: NO I'M SORRY

Sangie: Look what you've done, you've hurt his feelings

Betrayer Child: What did you pack for Shiber

Sanshine: My love and affection

Minki: Amazing

Loud Mouth: Shiber???

Blueberry: Shiber is a stuff animal San is extremely attached to, you'll get used to it

Loud Mouth: ahhhh gotcha

Beach Parent: Anyways, I'm picking up WooSang at around 7am, so everyone else head out so you make it there around 12ish???

Blueberry: Gotcha

Minki: Can do!

Puppy Boy: So hyped

Sanshine: hella!

Betrayer Child: I'm excited!

Loud Mouth: I'm gonna try and sleep early so I'm not grouchy

Sangie: Grumpy Wooyoung is not a fun Wooyoung

Beach Parent: Not a morning person?

Sangie: he hates it, I have a lure him out of bed with food sometimes

Sanshine: mood

Puppy Boy: Am going to have to carry you two out of bed

Sanshine: probably

Minki: I'll help don't worry Yunho

Sanshine: what about sleeping arrangements, how many beds does your place have Seonghwa

Beach Parent: 4 beds, 4 bedrooms. So who wants to share with who?

Loud Mouth: I call Sangie

Sangie: obviously dipshit

Sanshine: can I have Yunho!!!

Puppy Boy: Yes you can!!!

Minki: Lets let the parents sleep together, I'll have The child!

Betrayer Child: I'm okay with this

Blueberry: Looks like that's all set!

Beach Parent: Perfect! Everyone make sure to sleep well tonight!❤️, I'll DM you all the address now.

———————————————-

Wooyoung was startled awake by someone running their fingers through his hair, he groaned and peaked an eye open.

Yeosang sat on the edge of the bed and poked his nose.

"Seonghwa is on his way, I let you sleep in, wake up before I throw water on you."

Yeosang gave him a pat on his face and walked out the door, finishing last minute preparations.

Wooyoung sat up slowly and stretched, feeling his back pop satisfyingly. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, these were Sangies favorite people and slowly becoming some of his too. What if he messed it up? Or said something stupid? What if his very unique personality scared them away? Sangie would never forgive him.

Wooyoung shook his head, stood up, and started changing clothes. The last thing he needed to do was overthink, overthinking is what ruins everything for him. Yeosang would metaphorically slap him if he could hear his thoughts, and the last thing he wants to do is upset him.

"Woo, Seonghwa is outside, lets go!"

Wooyoung grabbed his bag and rushed to where Yeosang was waiting for him at their door, they walked outside and locked the door behind them.

They both instantly spotted Seonghwa, who was waiting for them, leaning against his parked car.

Yeosang and Wooyoung shared a look of 'fuck he's hotter in person.'.

Yeosang lead the way to Seonghwa, Wooyoung trialing behind, suddenly a little more nervous than before.

He could tell Yeosang was fighting back some anxiety to, but his was related to him being an introvert. Wooyoung is just having extreme gay panic, he's not surviving this trip.

"Well look at that, hello you two!" Seonghwa pulled both of them into a hug, Causing both Yeosang and Wooyong to laugh.

"You're even taller in person!" Wooyoung stood on his tippy toes to try and match Seonghwa's height.

Seonghwa chuckled and ruffled Wooyoungs hair. He grabbed both their suitcases and threw them in his trunk, he opened his doors for them.

"I call the front"

Yeosang rushed past Wooyoung and stole the front seat, Wooyoung mumbled something about him being a traitor, and took the back seat behind Yeosang.

"Your car smells good"

Wooyoung announced once they were all buckled in, and it's true, Seonghwa's car had that new car smell with a hint of lavender.

"Thank you I guess? I clean it often, that helps" Seonghwa chuckled and started the drive to his beach house, he himself was nervous too. Though he won't admit it, it's been awhile since he's hung out with anyone, let alone 7 incredibly attractive men. What the hell has he gotten himself into? He just knows he's going to become a suburban beach mom by the end of this.

"We'll stop by the store in about an hour, do you guys want to stay in the car or come in with me?"

"I'm okay with whatever, what about you Wooyoung?" Yeosang didn't receive a response, he looked in the backseat and saw Wooyoung asleep against the window.

"He's out like a light. We'll see once we get closer" Yeosang whispered and continued a light conversation with Seonghwa, peaking at Wooyoung occasionally.

"I worry about him sometimes. He's so restless, I'm really hoping this vacation helps him, I think he really needed it." Yeosang whispered to Seonghwa, While keeping an eye on Wooyoung.

"He slept decently last night, which is phenomenal for him."

"Has he been taking his meds well?"

"Sometimes. He forgets a lot, so I usually have to corner him about it. I made sure to pack them and get an extra refill for the trip. There is seven of us so there is no way he can get around it." Yeosang sighed and watched Wooyoungs chest rise and fall peacefully.

"We'll make sure he stays safe and happy. I think all of us needed this trip after the hell that is college." Seonghwa hummed and turned into the parking lot of the grocery store.

Seonghwa turned around in his seat, reached back, and gently shook Wooyoungs knee.

"Wooyoung, babe, you want to come in the store or stay in the car?" Seonghwa stopped shaking his knee and gently massaged it with his thumb as Wooyoung slowly woke up.

"Come with you"

He mumbled, his voice still full of sleep.

"Well then you actually have to wake up, silly."

Seonghwa chuckled and got out of the car, Yeosang following soon after.

Yeosang opened Wooyoungs door and caught him as he almost tumbled out, steadying him carefully.

"Wake up stupid, I'm not carrying you"

Yeosang poked Wooyoungs cheek as Wooyoung leaned against him.

As much as he hated to ever admit it, Wooyoung always brought a smile to Yeosangs face. You won't catch him saying those words though, if you did, no you didn't.

Wooyoung rubbed his eyes and stopped leaning on Yeosang, glancing around. How long was he out? Oops. At least he feels well rested now, maybe that'll help his weird energy levels today.

"Alright boys, off we go. I need to get enough food to feed 8 hungry men"

Seonghwa announces as they walk into the store.

"I think you mean 7 hungry men and Wooyoung"

Yeosang snorts and grabs a cart for Seonghwa, pushing it slowly behind him as they walk.

"Hey! I take offense to that"

Wooyoung pouts as he trudged behind Yeosang.

"Good that's the point- what are you doing"

Yeosang froze mid sentence as Wooyoung climbed into the the cart, and smiled at him.

"Now you owe me a free ride, start pushing the cart bitch"

Wooyoung giggled and waved to Seonghwa and Yeosang pushed Wooyong past him.

"Where is the baby isle? I think someone accidentally put one in my cart"   
Seonghwa chuckled and caught up to them, grabbing the back of the cart to help lead it. 

"I came here to have fun and now I'm just being attacked"

Wooyoung stuck his tongue out at Yeosang, who just laughed in response.

The grocery store trip went pretty smoothly, Wooyoung had food piled on top of him after he refused to get out of the cart, claiming he suddenly didn't have legs anymore, and that his current legs were a figment of their imagination.

Seonghwa had sighed and shook his head at him, mumbling something about how the kids were going to drive him insane.

They checked out, loaded up the car and made their way to the beach house.

They'll be about 2 hours earlier than the others, which gives Seonghwa enough time to make some last minute preparations and gives WooSang enough time for a nap, since they woke up early. He could tell both of them were exhausted already, apparently grocery store trips take a lot out of them.

Yeosang is in awe as the pull into the driveway, the beach is literally like a 3 minute walk, the house is absolutely beautiful, he thinks get can spot a pool in the backyard. This is going to be the greatest summer ever, he's overjoyed.

"Dude, this house is amazing"Wooyoung whispers behind Yeosang.

"Thank you, I'm glad I finally have people to stay in it with" Seonghwa smiles at them both and starts bringing bags inside after he unlocks the door.

Wooyoung tried to hide the blush that appeared on his face, he definitely was going to die this summer. All Seonghwa did was smile, get it together Wooyoung. You cannot simp for you best friends best friend, what is wrong with you?

Yeosang was in a similar situation, he was just better at hiding it. He chuckled at Wooyoungs reaction, fully knowing this trip was going to be hell for them both.

Wooyoung placed some bags on the counter and looked around the room in awe, this place was insane. Outside the kitchen was sliding glass doors that lead to a pool, god they were going to have a blast.

It didn't take them long to fully unload, Seonghwa quickly loaded up the fridge and started to show them to their room.

“Jesus Christ, I’m never leaving that bed in my entire life. Sorry guys, I’m hibernating this whole trip”

Yeosang plopped onto the bed as he talked. God it was so comfortable, he swore this had to be the comfiest thing he’s ever touched.

Wooyoung plopped beside him and groaned happily, rubbing his face against the bed like a cat.

“I’m glad you both like it! Why don’t you rest until the others get here, I just need to do a few things downstairs, shout if you need me” Seonghwa smiled at them and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Wooyoung quickly scooted up and laid his head on the pillows, knocking out almost instantly.

Yeosang chuckled at him and did the same, he was very close behind on the sleep train. Maybe a couple minutes wouldn’t hurt.

Seonghwa was doing some finishing touches to his cleaning, it looked spotless but he just wanted to double check a few times. This is the first time he’s hung out with people his age for awhile, he doesn’t know why he’s so nervous about it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, he rushed to open it and he was tackled by a hyperactive Yunho, and quickly followed by a hyper active San.

“Hello! Jesus okay Yunho, yes I’m excited to see you too” Seonghwa laughed and gave him a hug back.

San quickly hugged him after Yunho let go, Seonghwa gave him a big hug back.God he missed human interaction. 

“WooSang is upstairs on the door to the right if you want to wake them up, I’m sure they’d love the scare” Seonghwa gave them both another hug and watched as they shot up the stairs. Seonghwa took a deep breath, god he’s not going to make it through this summer.

Wooyoung was enjoying his nice sleep, he felt like even his dreams were laying on clouds. Or at least, it was until he was startled awake by someone jumping on the bed and laying on top of him.

He groaned and tried to push the person off but he froze when he heard a voice in his ear.

“Hey Twinkle Toes”


	5. A Tablespoon Of Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, this chapter took longer than expected!  
> I got sick and slept a lot:(, but I’m okay now! 
> 
> Another question though! I’m thinking about making a Twitter, just to talk about fanfiction, story ideas (I have a lot but nobody to talk about them with- that knows I write ). And who knows, if anyone ever wants to try and Co-write a story, that would be a wonderful place to talk about it. 
> 
> Would anyone interact if I made one?❤️, it would also be a good place to talking about updates???
> 
> Remember comments are always welcome! It really helps give me motivation!❤️
> 
> Im trying to write longer chapters, so just wait, we’re getting there slowly 😂. This is the longest one so far, my goal is to try and get to 4K-5K each chapter, but my ADHD said no 😂.

Wooyoung groaned and tried to shove San off him, but the man wouldn't budge. 

"Sannie get off, I can't breathe"  
Wooyoung complained and looked around for help, except Sangie was in a similar situation, Yunho was basically piled on top of him. This is just his luck.

"You're a comfortable bed, maybe I'll sleep on top of you tonight" 

Wooyoung sputtered, He practically choked on air as San said that. He lifted his head up a little to latch onto his shoulder with his teeth. What the fuck, oh my god, he cannot die this quickly into the trip. Desperate times calls for desperate measures, don't underestimate him.

"Ow, ow , ow, ow, it bites!!! Sangie get your gremlin, it bites!!"  
San tried to shake Wooyoung off but his grip was strong. San was genuinely impressed, Wooyoung was very committed to his gremlin energy.

"Sorry no can do, you got yourself into that situation, get yourself out. I'll help you a little, he's ticklish"  
Yeosangs voice was muffled by Yunho, who was still partially laying on top of him, cuddling him. To be fair, Yeosang probably wouldn't have helped Wooyoung or San, even if he was free. It's too much fun watching his friend suffer, and Yunho was also very warm, it was like hugging a teddy bear.

San smirked at Wooyoung and started tickling his sides, he instantly released his grip on Sans shoulder and tried to squirm away from Sans hands. San was set on tickling him though, and Wooyoung couldn't contain his laughter in anymore.  
What Yeosang called his 'intense Elmo laugh' echoed throughout the room and caused all of them to chuckle. 

Wooyoung was about to beat the shit out of all of them, he can and will get his revenge. This was unfair and he's going to get Yeosang back, he fully knew this was going to end up being a competition of 'Who can get the other person to have gay panic faster'.  
Wooyoung refused to lose, it's a good thing he knows Yeosang's weak points. His time will come.

The group bonding of torturing Wooyoung was interrupted by a new voice entering the room. 

"As much I love cuddle piles and torture, Seonghwa said to come downstairs because we should watch a movie, while we wait for Mingi and Jongho."

Hongjoong chuckled at the door and made his way back downstairs before anyone could respond. Walking in on that was the cutest goddamn thing he's seen in awhile. He's already so glad they decided to make this trip, he really needed a break and the boys always bring a smile to his face. 

"There was a tickle war happening when I walked in. Seonghwa, how are our children so precious but also somehow attractive?"  
Hongjoong practically collapsed on the couch beside Seonghwa. He wasn't going to survive this trip, wether his death was caused by his chaos driven children, or the fact that he's going to be surrounded by attractive men for the summer. 

"That sounds like something that shouldn't be in the same sentence, but yes I understand what you mean. This summer is going to be quiet to experience"  
Seonghwa chuckled and rested his arms on the back of the couch.  
Seonghwa had a feeling this summer was going to be quite the adventure, and he had a lot planned for them all. 

The others soon rushed down the stairs, Wooyoung and Yeosang were trying to push each other down the stairs while they came running down. 

"Hey nobody break each other on the first day please"  
Hongjoong shouted from the couch to be heard over the ruckus.  
Seonghwa turned and looked at him.

"Or how about nobody breaks each other at all?" 

"Oh that too" 

Seonghwa ran a hand over his face, and chuckled. He motioned for the others to join him and they all piled onto the couch, His couch could fit a solid 10 people on it if you squished.  
He was overjoyed to have the boys here with him and finally hang out with them, but he was also happy that he wasn't alone for the summer. 

"We're watching How To Train Your Dragon, no sorry I do not take constructive criticism on my movie choices"  
Seonghwa pressed play before anyone could even think about arguing with his choice. You can never go wrong with this movie, he's seen it at least seven times now and he will continue to watch it until he dies. 

Seonghwa glanced around as the movie plays, trying to contain a smile that threatened his lips. Most of the boys were pretty invested in it already, though Wooyoung and San were occasionally poking and pinching each other. He was definitely going to have to keep an eye on those two, he can already smell the future trouble they will cause him.  
Yeosang was leaning on Wooyoungs shoulder, sometimes shushing the two when they got too rambunctious. 

Seonghwa really admired Sangie, he was quiet but he had quite the personality. Not to mention he was absolutely breathtaking but Seonghwa refused to go down that rabbit hole. The last thing he needed was to crush on any of his friends, that would be a disaster. He'll appreciate their beauty, but that's it. They were well out of his league, at least in his eyes. This will just be a summer of bonding and spending time with his closest friends, only that. Oh- also corralling 6 hyperactive adult children around while Hongjoong occasionally helps. He wouldn't trade it for the world though, he's so happy right now, and it's barley started. 

About an hour into the movie, everyone started relaxing more. San had now entered the WooSang cuddle puddle, the three basically clinging onto each other, the movie now having their full attention.  
Hongjoong ended up curling against Seonghwa's side, Hwa had his arm around his shoulders comfortably. 

Yunho was the only one 'left out', but even that didn't last long.  
Hongjoong glanced at Yunho, then yanked his arm until he understood and laid down across both Joongs and Hwas laps.  
Seonghwa started playing with Yunho's hair as his head rested in his lap, which He leaned into, sighing contently.  
Yunho was living his best life, he could fall asleep right here and be perfectly happy. Yunho was originally a little nervous about this summer trip, though he refused to admit it.  
It was the running fear of, 'What if they don't like how I am in person? Or what if it's really awkward and we all don't get along well in person'.  
Clearly now he realized he was being silly, because there hasn't even been a moment of awkwardness.  
Now all he had to worry about was them not liking his personality, which was still nerve wracking.  
He shook his head and pushed that thought process for later, the last thing he needed was an anxiety attack.

The movie was around three quarters of the way through, when Seonghwa realized he hadn't heard a peep from anyone from awhile.  
As he took his attention away from the movie, he was greeted with the adorable sight of San and Yeosang asleep on Wooyoung.  
Wooyoung himself was nodding off too, his eyes drooping and reopening every few seconds. God Seonghwa wished he could reach his phone, this was the cutest.

Yunho and Hongjoong were both dead asleep on him. Hongjoong was leaning his whole body against Seonghwa, his head lolled onto his shoulder.  
Yunho had turned and now had his face buried into Seonghwa's stomach, which made him chuckle. Apparently none of the boys could stay awake through a movie- at least now he knows how to get them to sleep. 

The peace and quiet doesn't last long though.  
Seonghwa keeps playing with Yunho's hair, switching from running his hands through it, to lightly scritching it like you would a dog.  
The movies credits were just playing in the background now, as the boys continued their peaceful sleep.  
Wooyoung had somehow ended up halfway into Yeosangs lap, and San now leaning against Yeosang. It was hard to tell whose limb was whose at this point, it didn't look comfortable at all. 

Seonghwa didn't think on it long, as he was brought out of his thoughts by the door opening and a head peaking in. Jongho had finally arrived and he quietly looked around at the pile of sleeping bodies, his eyes finally meeting Seonghwa's.

Seonghwa waved at him and motioned for him to come in, he kept his voice in a whisper. 

"Do you want to help me move them?" 

Thankfully Jongho nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Jongho looked at the pile of bodies and shook his head with a smile on his face. Absolute dorks, they were knocked out.  
He had to admit it was adorable, you won't hear him say that though.  
He sets his duffle bad down gently and carefully makes his way to Yunho first, thank god he was strong. 

Seonghwa lifted his arm off of Yunho to try and make it easier for Jongho, but honestly there isn't an easy way to carry a 6'1 guy upstairs.  
While yes, Jongho was strong, Yunho was very lanky, which added some challenge.  
Jongho carefully slipped one hand under his shoulder/neck area, and another arm under his knees.  
He took a deep breath and picked him up bridal style, Seonghwa was very impressed. 

"There is a bedroom down the hall, first door on the right. It's mine but just put him in there for now, I don't think you want to carry him upstairs" 

Seonghwa tried to keep his voice as soft as possible, thankfully nobody woke up or even shifted at the noise.  
Jongho mouthed a 'thank you' and made the journey to the room. His arms were aching by the time he reached it, thankfully it was partially open, so all he had to do was nudge it open with his foot.  
As he walked to the bed and laid Yunho down, Yunho suddenly let out a noise and tried to latch onto Jongho's neck. 

"Hey, let go Yunho. I'll be back, go back to sleep"  
Jongho tried to best to softly get him to let go, and thankfully he did. He sighed contently as he relaxed into the bed and drifted back to sleep peacefully.  
Thank fucking god, Jongho wasn't as good as the others at this.

Once he walked back into the room, he found Seonghwa slowly picking up Hongjoong, freezing whenever he shifted or made a noise.  
He glanced up as he saw Jongho re-enter and send him a soft smile, which he returned. Jongho has never had friends he's cared about this much before, these boys have definitely made a home in his heart. The best friends he's ever had.

"I'm going to put Hongjoong next to Yunho. You wanna grab San? His room is upstairs, second door on your left."

Seonghwa finally stood up with Hongjoong in his arms, the blue haired man nuzzled into his neck and Seonghwa cooed quietly.  
He saw Jongho easily picking up San? Shushing him as the boy sleepily mumbled at him.  
Instead of Jongho carrying San bridal style, San, in his sleepy haze, shifted around to where they were chest to chest. His legs wrapped about Jongho's waist, it was quite a sight and also adorable.  
Jongho's face was priceless, he looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to hit him or hug him forever. Most likely both, probably both. 

Seonghwa's attention was shifted back to Joong as he made an incoherent noise and tried to shift closer to Seonghwa- which wasn't even possible.  
Seonghwa took pity on him and went to his room, laying him on the bed beside Yunho.  
Yunho instantly pulled Hongjoong to him as he felt the body laid next him.  
Yunho has snuggle senses, good to know? The tall man basically engulfed Hongjoong, he had pulled Hongjoong into him, so that Joongs head rested under his.

Seonghwa chuckled softly and left the room, they still had two more boys to grab and they still were waiting for Mingi to arrive.  
Seonghwa made his way back into the living room and was met with the sight of Jongho carefully walking up the stairs with San, still koala'd onto him.  
He swore, San had two moods. Baby and then Satan, there was no inbetween.

He turned his attention to the couch, the two best friends were still attached to each other. He was going to have to carefully pry Wooyoung out of Yeosangs lap- god he felt like a mother trying to move the children carefully.  
He put his hands under Wooyoungs armpits and pulled up.  
Sleepy Wooyoung went along with him, turning to Seonghwa with his eyes still closed, lifting his arms up like a toddler would, asking to be carried.  
Well clearly Yeosang has no backbone and has carried Wooyoung around before. 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes affectionately and lifted Yeosang into his arms. The man attached himself to Seonghwa, similarly to how San did with Jongho.  
Great, so they two spoiled babies in this house. He was totally going to give Wooyoung shit about this when he woke up. Maybe. It was a little cute, just a small amount. 

Wooyoung tucked his face into Seonghwa's neck and sighed happily. Seonghwa was honestly pretty sure Wooyoung was awake now, but he'll play along. 

"My little baby"  
Seonghwa cooed- which caused Wooyoung to groan in response. Yep, he knew it, Little shit just wanted to be carried. 

"You're lucky I'm so nice. Do you want me to put you with Yeosang or with San? You seem to be attached to both" 

Seonghwa kept his voice down as he carried Wooyoung upstairs, he passed Jongho along the way.

"Both, they're warm"

Wooyoung muttered into Seonghwa's neck. His voice was still full of sleep, he was definitely going to knock out again.  
Seonghwa hummed in response and carried Wooyoung into Sans room, gently trying to lay him down on the bed beside San. 

Wooyoung giggled and tightened his arms around Seonghwa's neck, still keeping his eyes closed during this. 

"If you don't let go, I'm going to force you to let go and it's going to wake San up"  
Seonghwa poked Wooyoung in the side to let him know what he was in for. As much as he'd love to stay and snuggle, he had stuff to do. 

Wooyoung quietly squeaked as Seonghwa poked him, did he just threaten to tickle him? He was going to kill Yeosang, he's the one who caused this information to become public. Goddamnit.  
Wooyoung pouted and let go, turning onto his side, facing away from Seonghwa. He let out a huff for good measure.

Seonghwa snorted and rolled his eyes.  
He grabbed Wooyoungs shoulder and forcibly turned him so that he was facing Seonghwa again.  
He poked Wooyoungs bottom lip, which was still jutted out as he pouted. 

"Really? Mr. Pouty pants, I need to still carry Yeosang up here and then I need help Mingi with his stuff, then I need to start dinner. Go finish your nap, silly." 

He kissed Wooyoung on the top of his head and gave him a soft pat on the face, watching his pout disappear.  
That was easy, clearly Seonghwa is a pro.  
He curled into San, who pulled him into him.  
Is everyone an automatic snuggler? Do they have a snuggle sense?

Seonghwa shook his head and made his way back downstairs, he paused at the bottom, watching Jongho pick up Yeosang bridal style.  
Yeosang was out, like he hasn't slept in years. Do these boys just not sleep? Clearly they were all going to need to have a discussion.

He reached his hand out and ran a hand through Yeosangs hair as Jongho passed him.  
Now that all the boys- except for Mingi and Jongho, were resting, Seonghwa could start planning dinner and help put the boys stuff away.  
He didn't even think that Yunho and San got their shit from their cars, he sighed with amusement.

Seonghwa was busy doing dinner prep, when Mingi flung the front door open. 

"Your favorite boy is here, I have arrived, show me affection" 

He laughed as he entered and immediately made his way over to Seonghwa, engulfing him in a warm hug. Seonghwa returned it and gave him some pats on his head.  
Mingi was precious, pictures didn't do him justice. 

"There he is! Everyone else except Jongho is napping. If you wanna go join them, that's fine! If not, you can hang out in here with me?" 

The lanky boy did little laps around the downstairs, exploring as Seonghwa talked. He was semi paying attention, he could multi task. Okay, no he can't , but nobody needs to know that. He somewhat heard what Seonghwa said, he got the gist of it- he hoped.  
He was so excited, it was a little hard to sit still and listen to what he was saying.

"I have too much energy to sleep right now!"

Mingi bounced around some more to prove his point, Seonghwa chuckled at the demonstration. This 6'0 man could make literally anything adorable.  
So four out of eight of the boys are extremely hyperactive, good to know.

"Go get all your stuff from your car, I’ll help you take it to your room” 

It was an easy task. Mingi didn’t bring a lot other than clothes, and Jongho had already unpacked his stuff while they were talking. It was nice, peaceful, he really enjoyed their presence.  
Obviously the peace and quiet was going to be stomped on soon, because he doubted everyone would sleep that long. Once dinner was made, he already knew they’d come out to feed like sharks. 

It was still mind boggling though. The fact that a group of online friends became like a family to him, they haven’t even known each other that long compared to some friend groups. 

Everyone in this family kind of created it, everyone played a part.  
Yeosang brought Wooyoung, Yunho added Mingi after meeting him in an online multiplayer RPG- they’ve known each other about a year now. Hongjoong met Seonghwa in an LGBT server, Hongjoong met Jongho through another online friend. San met Seonghwa through a different LGBT server, San had needed someone to talk to and Seonghwa let him vent in his DM’s, even though Seonghwa had no idea who he was. They all knew each other from different places, until eventually, they created their own private server. 

Mutually, as a ‘family’, they’ve all known each other for 6-7ish months- other than Wooyoung. But individually, it varies. 

It’s so wild to think about that. Now here they all are, meeting each other for the first time in person- for the whole summer.  
He was going to make the most out of this, these boys meant the literal world to him.  
This was going to be the best summer ever.


End file.
